


ffxiii au

by katrinawritesthings



Series: FFXIII au [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: a fal'cie turns humans into l'cie and gives them special magic abilities, a brand, and a focus to complete, if u don't complete your task you turn into a monster, but if u do complete it you turn to crystal and have ~~~eternal rest~~~, jongtae are l'cie and almost at the end of their journey to complete their focus and i'm gonna write this Someday probably maybe





	ffxiii au

He’s barely even thinking about it. It’s been on his mind this whole time--the looming towers of Paddra’s buildings peeking over the mountains at them, every cie’th waystone they’ve passed since Oerba, the angry brand a constant itch on his shoulder--but now, under the setting sun, with Taemin under his arm and stealing bites of his food… he just can’t bring himself to mind. Taemin was right, earlier. They shouldn’t be spending their last moments being anxious and tense, being bitter about the unfairness of it all. It’s not like their end was ever something that was avoidable; all that matters is that they end up as crystals, and not monsters.

And with how far they’ve come over the passed few days, Jonghyun is confident that they have nothing to worry about. The’re gonna be the prettiest crystals on every side of Gran Pulse together. They’ll be--

Sudden giggling from Taemin under his arm interrupts his thoughts. He hums in question, looking down at his mop of black hair; Taemin continues giggling and fingers one of the holes of [the fishnet over Jonghyun’s left leg](https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/554721966389596160/photo/1). Jonghyun sighs. Of course. Taemin always gives him shit for his choice of legwear. He thinks Taemin is just jealous that he can’t rock the half-fishnet look as well as he can.

“What is it this time?” he asks, too content to really be grumpy. Taemin giggles some more and tugs some of the loops away from where they’d been resting.

“You have fishnet tanlines, Jonghyun.”

“Wait, what--” Jonghyun swats Taemin’s hands away and pokes his fishnets around for himself. Taemin is right. He has fucking--there are fishnet shaped tanlines on his skin. “How--” Taemin’s giggles turn into full on cackles, cackles that make him fall back against their quilt and smile at the sky. Jonghyun tries to get mad, tries to get even a tiny bit annoyed, but he can’t. Not when Taemin is so gorgeous right now, truly laughing for real, something that’s only happened a few times since they left home. Instead, he just scoots backwards a little bit so he can pet his fingers softly through Taemin’s hair. Taemin rolls over and wraps his arm around Jonghyun’s fully covered leg, nuzzling against his thigh.

“I love you,” he gasps through bouts of laughter. “I really do.”

Jonghyun smiles softly down at him, feeling his heart swelling. It’s not often that Taemin admits that little detail. He shows it often enough, but it’s always wonderful to hear him explicitly say it. It’s made even better by the fact that it doesn’t feel forced at all--he’s not saying it because they’re going to be gone tomorrow. He’s saying it because right now, in this moment, he’s happy, and content, and he really does love Jonghyun.

And that’s enough for Jonghyun to be happy for the test of their time together.


End file.
